


Em Dash

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drama, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, ManxMan, Oneshoot, happyending, hurtcomfort, timeslip
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Ada gelitik mesra yang menjalar lewat nadi hingga terpatri pada satu detak jantung Kyungsoo di pertengahan April, di sebuah kafe minimalis di ujung jalan di sudut kota Changwon. Aroma sandalwood dan bergamot yang menguar di udara, ditambah dengan alunan musik klasik yang menggema di dalam kafe tanpa pengunjung itu, serta satu senyum hangat yang sangat familier dalam memori indah tentang cerita bagaimana seseorang yang ingin sembuh bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan. (Dan hatinya.)#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 9





	Em Dash

**Title**

_ Em Dash _

**Main Cast**

Kim Jongin – Doh Kyungsoo

**Side Cast**

Byun Baekhyun and brief mention of Park Chanyeol

**Warning**

mentions of character’s death (minor), contains a case of hallucination

**Summary**

Ada gelitik mesra yang menjalar lewat nadi hingga terpatri pada satu detak jantung Kyungsoo di pertengahan April, di sebuah kafe minimalis di ujung jalan di sudut kota Changwon. Aroma sandalwood dan bergamot yang menguar di udara, ditambah dengan alunan musik klasik yang menggema di dalam kafe tanpa pengunjung itu, serta satu senyum hangat yang sangat familier dalam memori indah tentang cerita bagaimana seseorang yang ingin sembuh bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan. (Dan hatinya.)

**Author’s note**

Secuil info, bahwa konsep masa depan dan proyek  _ timeslip  _ yang ada di cerita ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari film tahun 2014 berjudul  _ Predestination.  _ Info lainnya yang ingin penulis tambahkan, mengenai judul, ialah Em Dash (—) adalah sebuah tanda hubung yang memiliki fungsi sebagai pengganti spasi dan sebagai tanda pemisah, seperti apa yang cerita ini coba sampaikan. Sebelum dan sesudahnya, penulis meminta maaf atas kekurangan yang penulis hasilkan lewat tulisan ini.

**Kode Prompt**

**:** BL047 “Di masa depan untuk mencegah seseorang bunuh diri, kita bisa menerima untaian doa orang lain lewat sebuah app dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki masa lalu yang sulit menjadi seorang pasien di sebuah asylum, dia penasaran dan terketuk dengan siapa yang selalu mendoakannya 24/7.”

**Tag**

manxman, boyxboy, oneshoot, kaisoo, drama, hurtcomfort, happyending, timeslip

#KFFdiRumahAja

[ _ Changwon, April 2010 _ ]

Butuh waktu beberapa minggu bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan. Dengan sinar mentari yang terasa silau dan menyengat permukaan kulit putih pucatnya, udara segar di pagi hari yang kemudian berganti menjadi pengap dan penuh polusi di siangnya, hembus semilir angin yang menggelitiki sanubarinya, atau dengan hingar-bingar nada yang kini menjadi latar belakang musik di tiap langkahnya.

Kyungsoo menyambut hari demi hari seolah ia baru saja terlahir kembali—di tiap langkah perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti namun berhasil ia rebut kembali.

Changwon menjadi indah seperti buana mikroskopis—dengan laung mahadewa yang sedang bernyanyi merdu, silau mentari dan bintang belantik serta biduk yang berpendar abadi, angin barat yang bersorak-sorai dalam hempasan ombak pantai dengan camar yang terbang landai dan kelomang yang menggerumit dalam diam. Semuanya nampak begitu hidup dalam kacamata Doh Kyungsoo, lewat tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan ke sekitarnya, dalam pergantian detik dan tiap hembusan napas yang selesa. Perlahan, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada syal hitam yang membalut lehernya, membenamkan dagunya pada beludru panjang tersebut dan dalam sekali pejaman mata, pikirannya terhempas kembali pada kehidupan lamanya dua belas tahun silam.

#KFFdiRumahAja

[ _ Jinhae _ _ 1 _ _ , April 2008 _ ]

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan bernuansa putih gading tempat di mana ia berada, memperhatikan tiap detail kecil seperti bingkai foto yang tergantung di dinding sebelah kirinya yang terlihat sedikit miring, rak buku dari kayu mahoni yang baru diplitur ulang bulan lalu, beberapa tumpukan kertas yang...

“Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Kyungsoo?”

...yang semakin menggunung tiap kali ia datang ke sini, buku-buku tebal yang mulai dilapisi debu tipis,  _ stand hanger  _ dengan jaket khas musim semi dan...

“Kyungsoo, kau mendengarku?”

Kyungsoo memusatkan pandangannya pada sumber suara, seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan rahang tegas dan tatapan mata tegas disertai dua alis yang terangkat—reaksi spontan atas tidak terjawabnya pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mengamati sosok lelaki paruh baya itu dengan seksama, bagaimana kantung matanya tercetak jelas dan wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi keriput sana-sini. Dalam hitungan detik, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

“Aku—”

Kyungsoo tak menemukan padanan kata yang mampu menggambarkan keadaannya hari ini. Bohong jika ia bilang ia baik-baik saja, pun lebih salah jika ia bilang ia bahagia. Sedih? Kyungsoo merasa ia tak sesedih Junho—lelaki lima tahun lebih muda darinya yang menangis seharian penuh sebelum akhirnya diberi obat tidur—yang tinggal di samping kanan bangsalnya.

Kyungsoo hanya merasa biasa saja.

“—biasa saja,” tukasnya pada akhirnya.

“Bisakah kau menerangkan kepadaku dengan lebih spesifik?”

“Aku tidak bahagia,” ia menerangkan pada dokter yang selama lima bulan ini merawatnya, “namun juga tidak merasa sedih. Biasa saja. Seperti kemarin-kemarin.”

Dokter Gong yang duduk di depannya mengerutkan dahi tanda tak setuju.

“Suster Cha mengatakan bahwa kau mengalami _episode_ 2 dua kali hari ini. Kau ingin mengatakan kepadaku tentang hal itu?”

Kyungsoo mematrikan pandangannya tepat pada keping ganda Dokter Gong dan menggeleng kecil.

“Apakah kau masih sering melihatnya?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, namun kali ini ia buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya dan tatapannya berubah kosong. Dokter Gong, menyadari hal ini, langsung beringsut mendekat menempel pada meja kerja yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

“Dia di sini, kan?”

Kyungsoo mengerjap pelan sembari mencengkram ujung bajunya, dan hal tersebut tak luput dari penglihatan Dokter Gong yang membuat pesan mental untuk menjadwalkan sesi tambahan bersama Kyungsoo esok hari.

“Apakah dia—”

“Dia sudah pergi,” ujar Kyungsoo pelan sambil mengangkat pandangannya yang kini tertuju sepenuhnya pada psikiater yang merawatnya. “Baru saja pergi ketika aku sadar bahwa dia tak nyata.”

Dokter Gong mengulas senyum kecil.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Bangsal-bangsal yang ada di Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempat Kyungsoo dirawat telah sepi ditinggal oleh para penghuninya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi tepat saat sinar mentari merasuk memasuki ruangan demi ruangan yang ada di sana. Pukul sembilan pagi adalah saat di mana semua penghuni meninggalkan bangsal untuk mulai sarapan di kafetaria rumah sakit, dan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih lima menit, Kyungsoo telah berdiri mematung di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang telah tak asing lagi baginya.

Pemuda bermarga Doh tersebut memandangi tulisan yang tertempel pada pintu di depannya dengan tatapan ragu.  _ Ruang Grup Proses _ —tulisan tersebut menjadi mimpi buruk tersendiri baginya karena sesaat setelah ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, ia tahu ia yang paling lamban dalam proses penyembuhan ini. Dan itu, jika ia boleh jujur, membebaninya.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah suara berkata,  _ tak apa, Kyungsoo, kau sudah jauh lebih baik _ , namun ia tahu fakta bahwa mendengar suara tersebut hanya punya satu arti baginya—ia sama sekali tak kunjung membaik.

Namun ia harus tetap mengikuti sesi ini karena jika tidak, Dokter Gong akan langsung melakukan reduksi poin 3 padanya sehingga akan tambah lama pula ia tinggal di sini. Maka dalam satu tarikan napas panjang, Kyungsoo menggapai gagang pintu di depannya, membukanya pelan, dan—

“Oh! Kau sudah datang!”

Byun Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya tatkala Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan tersebut, walau ia telah melakukan sesi bersamanya setiap hari selama lima bulan terakhir.

“Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?”

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan klise tersebut, mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sejatinya bukanlah orang yang suka basa-basi. Namun ia mengangguk kecil sembari tetap mempertahankan senyum kecilnya dan berkata, “Cukup baik, mengingat aku baru bangun tidur dua jam yang lalu.”

Tawa Baekhyun selalu terasa seperti candu yang mampu menarik siapa saja untuk ikut tertawa bersamanya, maka ketika ia mengeluarkan tawa lepas, Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumnya.

“Bagaimana dengan kemarin? Apa harimu berlalu dengan baik?”

“Hanya mengalami beberapa  _ episode _ . Itu saja.”

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun tercetak jelas, dan Kyungsoo memutar matanya imajiner. “Lima kali.”

“Cukup baik, cukup baik. Kemarin lusa kau mengalami sepuluh  _ episode _ , itu berarti kau sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.”

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring mendengar kalimat Baekhyun, mengerti betul bahwa butuh usaha yang begitu keras untuk tak melihat atau mendengar suara Chanyeol berkelebat di sekitarnya.

“Terkadang, aku tak ingin berusaha terlalu keras untuk sembuh agar aku tetap bisa melihatnya.” Kyungsoo berkata pelan-pelan, setengah berharap agar Baekhyun tak bisa mendengarnya.

Namun—

“Kyungsoo...”

“Jangan khawatir,” sela Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar, dan dari kedua matanya Baekhyun bisa melihat sebuah keputusasaan yang sangat dalam. “Aku takkan berhenti berjuang untuk sembuh.”

Sudah hampir setahun Kyungsoo mengalami gejala halusinasi berupa penglihatan dan pendengaran, dan itulah satu alasan yang membuatnya berada di sini sekarang ini. Mei tahun lalu, ketika bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran dan menghiasi sepanjang jalan sejauh mata memandang, Kyungsoo kehilangan satu semangat hidupnya.

Park Chanyeol adalah sosok sahabat karib yang telah bersama Kyungsoo selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun—sosok yang sudah Kyungsoo anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya karena kedekatan mereka yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Menjadi satu-satunya orang selain keluarganya yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menempati posisi tertinggi dalam kehidupan pemuda bermarga Doh tersebut. Label ‘pacar’ terdengar begitu biasa dan murahan untuk hubungan mereka, karena sejujurnya, dalam hubungan antara Park Chanyeol dan Doh Kyungsoo tak pernah ada perasaan lebih dari sekadar teman karib atau kakak-beradik. Jika Chanyeol adalah komet yang melintas, maka Kyungsoo adalah orbit stabilnya.

Setelah mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol menabrak truk gas di perbatasan Jinhae dan Gangseo pada 5 Mei tahun lalu merenggut nyawa sang pemuda Park di tempat, Kyungsoo tak ubahnya seperti serpihan-serpihan kecil dari komet yang tertinggal di sepanjang lintasan.

Pecah terbentur, bercecer, menjadi debu kecil yang melayang di angkasa dan tak berorbit.

“Aku—”

Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan mengasihani pada kawannya tersebut, dan Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke mana saja asal bukan keping ganda milik Baekhyun karena ia paling tak suka dikasihani.

Tatapannya tertuju pada bunga sakura yang tumbuh mekar dengan anggun di sisi jalan raya yang terletak tak jauh dari bangunan di mana ia tinggal. Pandangannya melaju lurus pada kelopak-kelopak indah bunga sakura yang terlihat seperti helai-helai lembut permen kapas berwarna merah muda.

“—masih harus bertahan dan terus melanjutkan hidup untuknya.”

Baekhyun melengkungkan sebuah senyum tulus sembari mematrikan atensinya pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya.

“Aku tahu mungkin kau sering berpikir bahwa aku ada di sini karena aku mengasihanimu... karena Chanyeol adalah sepupuku,” ujar Baekhyun pelan. “Namun perlu kau ketahui bahwa alasanku menjadi relawan di tempat ini bukan karena hal itu, Kyungsoo.”

Ada jeda yang meraja di antara mereka, dan Kyungsoo menemukan keberaniannya untuk menatap mata Baekhyun saat lawan bicaranya tersebut mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

“Alasan mengapa aku ada di sini adalah karena kau juga temanku,” jeda, dan Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia melihat sekelebat bayangan Chanyeol yang tertawa di belakang Baekhyun, namun ia segera menepisnya dengan dua kerjapan mata. “Dan karena aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga ingin kau segera sembuh, bahkan jika itu artinya kau takkan bisa melihat bayangan demi bayangannya lagi.”

Semburat mentari yang semakin meninggi memenuhi ruangan lewat jendela kaca di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo, mewarnai ruangan bernuansa putih gading tersebut dengan warna cerah seolah musim semi ingin menyapa riang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, dan ia hendak mengucap sesuatu sebelum akhirnya kata yang ada di ujung lidahnya terhenti untuk keluar ketika ia mendengar dua ketuk pelan pada pintu di belakang sana.

Baekhyun, seolah telah menanti seseorang untuk datang, mengerjap dan melongokkan kepalanya dan sebuah senyum lebar merekah menghiasi wajahnya ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

“Ah, aku tahu aku akan terlambat.”

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung disapa oleh sebuah kehadiran seorang lelaki dengan senyum  _ boyish  _ malu-malu, setelan jeans-kaos- _ hoodie _ hitam polos, rambut cokelat karamel, tatapan mata teduh, rahang tegas, postur tubuh yang lebih cocok menjadi seorang model, dan satu sapa  _ halo  _ yang hangat.

“Kyungsoo, perkenalkan. Kim Jongin. Jongin, ini adalah Kyungsoo—teman yang telah kuceritakan kemarin.”

Kyungsoo menjabat tangan pemuda bernama Kim Jongin tersebut sesaat setelah Jongin duduk di sebuah kursi di dekatnya, dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dingin tangannya yang tak sesuai dengan senyum hangat yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya.

“Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Baekhyun,” ujarnya mencoba memulai pembicaraan, dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat dari ujung matanya bagaimana Baekhyun tertawa tanpa suara.

Ada satu hal dalam diri Jongin yang memancarkan aura kehangatan dan rasa aman, sama seperti aura yang terpancar dalam diri Chanyeol. Pemuda ini sedikit banyak mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol dan dalam sepersekian detik Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia melihat sebagian diri Chanyeol pada Jongin.

“...Baekhyun mulai hari in—halo? Kau... mendengarkanku?”

Kyungsoo mengerjap kaget, tak sadar bahwa ia menatap Jongin terlalu lama dan mungkin saja kini Jongin telah menganggapnya aneh.

“Uh... tidak. Maaf.”

“Ada apa, Kyungsoo? Apa kau mengalami  _ episode  _ lagi?” Baekhyun bertanya khawatir, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan intens.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, mengucap  _ tidak  _ pelan dan ia bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menghela napas dalam keheningan. Jongin, di lain sisi, ganti memfokuskan atensinya pada sosok Kyungsoo.

“Aku berkata bahwa aku akan menggantikan Baekhyun untuk menemani sesi ini bersamamu mulai hari ini.”

“ _ Mulai hari ini _ ?” Kyungsoo, diliputi kebingungan yang tercetak jelas, beralih memandang Baekhyun yang telah siap dengan satu senyum kecilnya.

“Kuharap kau tak keberatan akan hal ini, Kyungsoo.”

“Apakah ada masalah di Seoul?” Kyungsoo bertanya, karena perkataan Jongin seolah menyiratkan bahwa Baekhyun tak akan kembali lagi.

Selama lima bulan berada di sini, Baekhyun telah menjadi relawan di sini untuk membantu beberapa orang dalam sesi evaluasi ini. Sesi ini sesungguhnya diadakan hanya sebagai pelengkap sesi konsultasinya bersama Dokter Gong, karena Baekhyun bukanlah seorang psikiater dan hanya seorang relawan sosial. Kegiatan bersama Baekhyun banyak didominasi oleh Kyungsoo yang menceritakan aktivitasnya selama sehari penuh, dan dia diharuskan menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang ia lihat dan dengar setiap kali ia mengalami  _ episode _ . Dalam lima bulan ini, hanya tiga kali Baekhyun tak hadir dalam sesi bersama Kyungsoo, dan ketiganya adalah karena keluarganya di Seoul membutuhkannya, jadi mau tak mau ia harus kembali ke sana untuk beberapa hari.

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sangat yakin bahwa ia melihat raut kesedihan yang tercetak begitu jelas di kedua mata pemuda berambut brunet tersebut.

“Kondisi kesehatan ibuku memburuk dan aku harus kembali ke Seoul untuk menjaganya. Aku tak tahu untuk berapa lama, karena keluargaku memintaku untuk tinggal beberapa saat jadi aku meminta Jongin untuk menggantikan posisiku selama aku pergi.” Ada rasa bersalah dalam nada suaranya saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, seolah lewat kata-kata itu ia mencoba untuk meminta maaf karena akan meninggalkannya sendirian. “Tapi aku janji akan kembali ke sini langsung setelah ibuku sembuh!”

Kyungsoo tertawa, dan hal itu membuat Jongin yang duduk di dekatnya tersentak pelan.

Satu senyum hangat meraja di wajah Kyungsoo, dan Jongin bersumpah pikirannya melakukan trik klise yang menggambarkan wajah Kyungsoo terlihat seratus kali lebih tampan ketika ia tersenyum seperti itu.

“Jangan khawatirkan aku, Baekhyun,” kata Kyungsoo. “Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi pergilah, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku.”

Senyum itu tak juga luntur dari wajah Doh Kyungsoo, dan angin yang menyibak pelan rambut hitamnya yang sudah memanjang memberi efek imajiner bagi Jongin.

Doh Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang sukar dibaca, bahkan oleh Jongin yang mahir membaca seseorang lewat satu pandangan mata. Kyungsoo adalah enigma yang sulit terutarakan dengan baik, ia seolah hidup dalam lapisan demi lapisan yang tak akan pernah ia buka kepada orang lain, dan Jongin mengetahuinya bahkan tanpa Baekhyun menerangkan padanya orang seperti apa Kyungsoo itu.

Yang Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo adalah pemuda yang lebih banyak diam daripada berbicara, dan menjadi lebih pendiam setelah sahabat karibnya meninggal dunia setahun silam karena kecelakaan lalu lintas yang dialaminya. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo harus dirawat di sini karena mengalami berpuluh-puluh  _ episode  _ dalam sehari dan hal itu sangat mengganggu kesehariannya.

Ketika pertama kali ia melihat Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu, Kyungsoo memberi kesan pertama yang tak bisa Jongin jabarkan. Ia memberikan aura seakan ia membatasi dirinya dengan tembok besar dan Jongin memakluminya karena kehilangan seseorang yang berarti bagimu sangatlah berat. Jongin kira, Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang memasang tameng agar orang lain tak bisa meraihnya karena kehilangan sosok sahabatnya menjadi pukulan telak baginya, namun Jongin salah besar.

Kyungsoo adalah pejuang yang masih bingung berdiri di antara lelap dalam halusinasi atau bangun menghadapi realita masa kini.

Dan yang Jongin pahami kini adalah, ia akan menggantikan peran Baekhyun sebaik mungkin. Ia akan membantu Kyungsoo untuk sembuh secepat mungkin selama ia mau berusaha—

“Dan Kim Jongin...” Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya dari Baekhyun ke arah Jongin. Sinar matanya memancarkan ketulusan dan rasa nyaman seperti lagu nina bobok di penghujung malam beserta peluk hangat selimut di pertengahan musim dingin. “Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu.”

—karena Jongin pun tahu bagaimana susahnya sembuh seorang diri.

Bohong jika Kyungsoo bilang bahwa ia merasa biasa saja atas kepergian Baekhyun. Dalam hidupnya, ia hanya punya dua teman yang benar-benar ia anggap seperti teman, dan mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mungkin jika bukan karena Baekhyun adalah sepupu Chanyeol, maka Kyungsoo takkan pernah dekat dengan Baekhyun, maka dari itu, kepergian Baekhyun akan sangat terasa baginya. Maka pada penghujung sesi saat jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat—seolah ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia akan sangat merindukan pemuda berambut brunet tersebut walau terkadang ia sangat berisik dan menjengkelkan.

“Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu kalau mampir ke sini,” kata Baekhyun sembari melepas pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mendengus kecil. “Jangan membuat janji.”

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tak suka dengan janji-janji yang tak ditepati. Baru saja ia hendak mengucapkan beberapa kata klise khas perpisahan, ia tetiba ingat satu hal yang membuatnya merutuk keras-keras.

“Ada apa?” tanya Kyungsoo heran ketika ia mendengar Baekhyun merutuk.

“Aku lupa menyerahkan sesuatu padamu!”

Baekhyun buru-buru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ransel miliknya, sebuah ponsel jadul yang berada dalam keadaan mati dan langsung menyerahkan barang tersebut pada Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun, ponselku masih bagus...”

Tawa riang Baekhyun menggema ke seisi ruangan—dan jujur, hal tersebut membuat Jongin hampir menutup telinganya—dan ia menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan. “Dokter Gong memintaku untuk memberimu alat ini. Ini bukan sembarang ponsel, omong-omong.”

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap Baekhyun bingung, hingga kemudian Kyungsoo mengamati dengan teliti alat yang berada dalam genggamannya tersebut.

“Bukankah itu terlihat seperti ponsel?” tanya Jongin sambil melirik alat tersebut heran.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. “Ini bukan ponsel biasa. Ponsel tersebut akan berdering setiap kali belahan jiwamu di masa depan mendoakanmu. Semua orang yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini masing-masing mendapatkan satu alat ini. Dokter Gong dan beberapa ilmuwan di Korea memang sedang mengembangkan proyek jelajah waktu, dan sepertinya hal itu berhasil.”

“Jadi... alat ini akan berdering setiap ada orang di masa depan yang mendoakanku?”

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. “Di beberapa kasus, ada beberapa orang yang sama sekali tak menerima doa. Ponsel ini akan berdering sebanyak berapa kali belahan jiwamu mengirimimu doa dari masa depan, namun ada beberapa kasus di mana...”

“...belahan jiwa itu sudah meninggal,” lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada yang lirih.

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata yang meredup. Merasakan suasana yang kembali muram, Jongin mencoba masuk dalam pembicaraan dengan berkata, “Di dunia ini kita tak hanya punya satu belahan jiwa, omong-omong. Seperti halnya sahabat dan kekasih, banyak yang akan mendapat predikat belahan jiwa. Dan kurasa, Kyungsoo akan banyak mendapatkan doa lewat alat ini.”

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel tersebut pada Kyungsoo, tak menyadari bahwa sang pemuda dengan mata lebar itu telah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan.

“Kim Jongin...”

Pupil Jongin bergetar pelan ketika mendengar Kyungsoo merapalkan namanya. “H-huh?”

“Sudahkah kubilang padamu bahwa kau memiliki kemampuan berkata-kata dengan indah?”

Sabtu, 19 April 2008, tepat saat kelopak sakura pertama di ujung jalan di seluruh kota Jinhae mekar sempurna, Jongin kembali merasakan apa arti musim semi bagi dirinya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Pesan pertama didapat Kyungsoo malam harinya, sesaat setelah ia menyalakan ponsel yang diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya.

Di layar ponsel tersebut terdapat sebuah pesan yang berbunyi—

“Kau sudah berjalan sejauh ini untuk bisa kembali tegap berdiri, jadi jangan berhenti.

_ Ikairos _ .”

Malam itu Kyungsoo tak bisa tidur memikirkan siapa seseorang di masa depan yang menjadi belahan jiwanya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hari-hari Kyungsoo di rumah sakit berlalu seperti biasa. Selain absennya Baekhyun, tak ada perbedaan yang berarti baginya. Jongin melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, dan dalam sekejap mereka bisa mengakrabkan diri seperti telah bertahun-tahun mengenal satu sama lain.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang merupakan sepupu Chanyeol dan sahabat dekat Kyungsoo selama bertahun-tahun—yang mana tentunya akan memberikan bias tersendiri pada pandangannya—Jongin membantunya sembuh dalam tiap sesi secara obyektif. Tak pernah ia melayangkan tatapan mengasihani seperti apa yang terkadang, tanpa sadar, Baekhyun layangkan padanya. Ia selalu menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo dengan nada lembut, memberinya saran tanpa menekannya untuk melakukan sesuai apa yang ia katakan, dan selalu tertawa bersamanya. Karena penggunaan ponsel dibatasi di sini, maka mereka memutuskan untuk tidak bertukar nomor telepon—walau sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang buruk juga—namun Jongin berusaha untuk selalu mampir lebih lama agar bisa banyak berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa kali, Jongin akan mengajak Kyungsoo di waktu senggangnya untuk berjalan-jalan di halaman rumah sakit, yang mana Kyungsoo sangat menyukai ide tersebut. Baekhyun tak pernah diizinkan oleh dokter Gong untuk membawanya pergi dari gedung rumah sakit karena mereka takut jika kecerobohan Baekhyun akan mengakibatkan Kyungsoo lepas dari pengawasan. Namun dengan Jongin, mereka memberi izin dengan mudahnya.

Biasanya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan berjalan di sekitar halaman dan kebun rumah sakit selepas sore hari, saat surya mentari tergantung di ujung bumi. Jongin akan menceritakan tentang kehidupannya—yang Kyungsoo baru tahu sangat terdominasi oleh menari, mengajak keponakannya untuk berjalan bersama anjing mereka, bekerja sebagai pelatih tari, dan menghadiri kuliah di malam harinya.

Jongin berkata bahwa ia hanya bisa mengambil kelas pada malam hari karena di siang harinya ia harus berusaha untuk menyesuaikan jadwalnya sebagai pelatih tari sekaligus relawan di tempat ini.

Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengucap satu  _ terima kasih _ .

“Untuk...?” Tanya Jongin bingung seketika setelah mendengar Kyungsoo mengucapkan dua kata tersebut.

Rerumputan yang tumbuh liar terasa menggelitik di telapak kaki Kyungsoo, membawanya kembali ke masa kecil di mana kehidupannya hanya berisi bermain bersama kawan-kawan lamanya di bawah terik mentari, bertelanjang kaki, dan bersenang-senang bersama. Semilir angin yang menerjang dedaunan pada pohon di belakang tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyenderkan badan membawanya kembali ke masa kini, dan ketika ia melirik lewat ujung matanya ke arah Jongin, sang pemuda berkulit cokelat tersebut memandangnya bingung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan ia merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia memang terlalu sering tersenyum. “Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membantu Baekhyun dan menemaniku di sini.”

Kamis, 8 Mei 2008, tepat saat seribu bunga mekar sempurna menyelaraskan diri di Jinhae, Jongin lagi-lagi merasakan apa arti musim semi bagi dirinya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Dari hari pertama hingga hari ini, ada total ratusan pesan yang masuk ke dalam alat yang digadang-gadang bisa menghubungkan antara dirinya dengan belahan jiwanya di masa depan, dengan rata-rata ia mendapatkan tiga pesan perharinya.

Entah siapa orang ini, Kyungsoo sangat terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa ada seseorang di luar sana, di masa depan, yang selalu mendoakannya tanpa henti. Ia bahkan tak bisa menebak siapa orang tersebut, karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tak memiliki teman dekat yang bisa berpotensi menggantikan posisi Chanyeol. Satu-satunya petunjuk yang ia miliki adalah sang pengirim pesan dari masa depan selalu menyelipkan satu nama.

Ikairos.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Dari ratusan pesan yang Kyungsoo dapat lewat ponsel-masa-depan tersebut, ada satu pesan yang dikirim berulang kali dan masih memenuhi pikiran Kyungsoo hingga detik ini.

Pesan tersebut berbunyi:

“April. Changwon. Icarus kafe. Kapanpun kau siap.

_ Ikairos. _ ”

Kyungsoo pikir, arti pesan tersebut adalah ia ingin Kyungsoo berkunjung ke Changwon di kafe yang tertera pada bulan April. Namun pertanyaan lain muncul. April tanggal berapa? Tahun berapa? Kapan? Apakah dia tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah penghuni rumah sakit di masa lalu? Bisakah dia menerima kenyataan bahwa belahan jiwanya adalah seseorang yang punya masa lalu yang berat? Lalu mengapa Changwon? Apakah ia tinggal di Changwon?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bergulir dalam pikiran Kyungsoo, namun ia bahkan tak bisa menebak siapa dan mengapa mereka bisa berkenalan satu sama lain, ketika Kyungsoo berada di Jinhae dan tak pernah keluar dari Jinhae sejak ia masih kecil.

Dan mengapa orang ini memakai kalimat  _ kapanpun kau siap _ ? Apakah ia tahu jika Kyungsoo di masa lalu akan sampai pada usia di mana ia akan sanggup menemuinya? Apa saat ia mengirimi pesan, orang di seberang ponsel ini dan Kyungsoo belum pernah bertemu? Lalu mengapa pesan-pesan darinya isinya adalah kalimat penyemangat? Lalu mengapa tiap pesan darinya seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia mengetahui keadaan Kyungsoo dan berusaha untuk memberinya dukungan mo—

“Kau terlihat sedang mengalami krisis identitas.”

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengar suara tersebut menyapa gendang telinganya, membuatnya cepat-cepat menoleh ke samping kanan tepat di mana manik kembarnya tertuju pada sosok Kim Jongin yang langsung duduk di spot bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

Ia tertawa, memandang langit biru di atas sana yang terlihat begitu polos tanpa awan yang berarak menyelimutinya.

“Sedang memikirkan apa?”

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengayunkan kakinya dan matanya ikut menyisiri langit di atas mereka. Udara siang di sekitar bangunan rumah sakit ini begitu menyegarkan, dan Kyungsoo ingin memanfaatkan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian sebagai hadiah dari dokter Gong karena ia sudah jauh lebih baik belakangan ini.

“Beberapa hal.” Kyungsoo menjawab singkat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin di sampingnya yang juga menatapnya jenaka.

“Sudahkah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku selalu mengira bahwa kau adalah orang yang sulit ditebak?”

Kyungsoo tertawa dan matanya terpejam secara otomatis. “Banyak orang bilang hal seperti itu, dan kupikir aku tak punya argumen yang bagus untuk mematahkan anggapan tersebut.”

“Jadi katakan padaku. Tadi kau sedang memikirkan apa?”

“Masa depan.”

“ _ So insightful _ .”

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa, dan dalam hati ia kagum pada kehadiran Jongin yang dengan mudah bisa membawa sekian banyak tawa dalam hidupnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

“Aku sering berpikir tentang masa depan dan hal apa saja yang akan terjadi di masa itu.”

“Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan pesan-pesan yang kau terima?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk tegas. “Orang di masa depan itu mengirimiku sebuah pesan, dan aku tak mengerti akan satu hal. Tahu dari mana dia jika aku akan hidup sampai masa depan? Bahkan dalam pesannya, ia menyiratkan bahwa kami harus bertemu di suatu tempat. Bukankah aneh, mengetahui bahwa kau akan hidup cukup lama untuk bertemu di masa depan?”

“Kita hanya bisa berharap, kan?”

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang sedang menunduk menatap tanah penuh rerumputan di bawah sepatu mereka.

“Jongin?”

“Hm?”

“Di masa depan, kau mau jadi apa?”

Jongin menampilkan satu senyum simpul. “Menjadi sepasang lengan tempat seseorang kembali setelah melalui hari yang berat.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Dokter Gong tersenyum lebar ketika melihat laporan perkembangan keadaan Kyungsoo, dan dalam satu angguk tegas ia berkata, “Kupikir kau sudah semakin membaik. Jika keadaanmu terus mengalami peningkatan, kau bisa keluar dalam dua bulan.”

Kyungsoo sudah jarang—atau mungkin bisa dibilang tak pernah—melihat sosok Chanyeol atau bahkan mendengar suaranya lagi. Butuh usaha ekstra dan kemauan yang keras untuk bisa sampai di titik ini, dan Kyungsoo paham jika Chanyeol juga pasti menginginkan ia untuk berjalan menuju masa depan dan tak lagi terpasung pada rasa kehilangan atas kepergiannya.

Dan Kyungsoo pun paham benar bahwa semua hal yang terjadi padanya tak lepas dari campur tangan dokter yang duduk di depannya tersebut dan Baekhyun, serta—

“Kim Jongin sangat hebat dalam melakukan tugasnya.”

—Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

“Dia sudah banyak membantuku sampai aku tiba di titik ini.”

“Apakah kalian berhubungan?”

Mata Kyungsoo membesar mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan oleh dokter Gong, dan dengan terbata-bata, ia mencoba untuk menepis anggapan tersebut.

Lelaki paruh baya di depannya tersebut tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya pelan. “Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula akan sulit bagimu jika kalian berhubungan, mengingat ia akan pindah seminggu lagi.”

Apa?

“P—pindah?”

Dokter Gong mengangguk seraya membereskan beberapa berkas yang berceceran di meja kerjanya. “Dia akan pindah ke Busan minggu depan, setelah laporan perkembangan tahunanmu keluar.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jongin benar-benar pergi tanpa kata.

Ia pergi bahkan tanpa Kyungsoo bisa bertanya akan kemana dia dan mengapa begitu mendadak. Bagaimana dengan keluarganya di sini? Pekerjaannya? Kuliahnya? Kehidupannya?

...dan bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

Yang tersisa dan bisa dijadikan sebagai bukti bahwa Kim Jongin pernah di sini adalah sepucuk surat yang ia titipkan kepada salah satu relawan di sana untuk diberikan kepada Kyungsoo.

“Jika masa depan punya satu petak takdir untuk kita, mari bertemu kembali.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

[ _ Changwon, April 2010 _ ]

Kyungsoo menyambut hari demi hari seolah ia baru saja terlahir kembali—di tiap langkah perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti namun berhasil ia rebut kembali.

Semuanya nampak begitu hidup dalam kacamata Doh Kyungsoo, lewat tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan ke sekitarnya, dalam pergantian detik dan tiap hembusan napas yang selesa. Perlahan, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada syal hitam yang membalut lehernya, membenamkan dagunya pada beludru panjang tersebut dan berjalan menyusuri jalan demi jalan kota Changwon dalam suasana temaram yang menghangatkan.

Ia melangkah dengan ringan seolah Changwon adalah awan putih yang membawanya terbang melintasi angin, dan Kyungsoo tak memedulikan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Changwon di musim semi adalah surga. Dengan ribuan bunga yang bermekaran seolah menjadi lukisan warna-warni pada kanvas putih yang tak bercacat. Kyungsoo, berjalan perlahan meniti jalan utama di sebuah sudut kota Changwon, mengabaikan semuanya.

Ia masih merasa takut akan suara decitan mobil yang bergesek dengan aspal karena memori tentang Chanyeol masih tertinggal di antara hal-hal tersebut. Ia juga masih menepi saat beberapa mobil melaju mendekat ke arahnya. Ketika berpapasan dengan orang berbadan tinggi, ia beringsut menjauh dengan satu debar kejam di dadanya, namun ia sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia tak lagi menangis histeris atau jatuh tersungkur seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dua tahun yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menjadi jauh lebih baik, maka dengan satu tarik napas panjang, ia lanjut berjalan.

Dua tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih menjadi penghuni di sebuah rumah sakit di Jinhae, ia mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang di masa depan yang selalu menguntaikan doa dan merajut harapan untuknya. Ia harus mengembalikan ponsel tersebut setelah dinyatakan sembuh sebulan yang lalu, namun ia masih ingat betul apa isi pesan yang ia dapatkan dari seseorang-di-masa-depan tersebut.

April. Changwon. Icarus kafe. Kapanpun Kyungsoo siap.

Dan di sinilah dia.

Tepat di seberang jalan tempat di mana kafe tersebut berdiri.

Butuh waktu tiga tahun bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan. Dengan sinar mentari yang terasa silau dan menyengat permukaan kulit putih pucatnya, udara segar di pagi hari yang kemudian berganti menjadi pengap dan penuh polusi di siangnya, hembus semilir angin yang menggelitiki sanubarinya, atau dengan hingar-bingar nada yang kini menjadi latar belakang musik di tiap langkahnya.

Butuh waktu tiga tahun bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan tanpa Chanyeol, dan butuh waktu setahun bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan tanpa—

“Selamat datang di Icarus kafe!”

Ada gelitik mesra yang menjalar lewat nadi hingga terpatri pada satu detak jantung Kyungsoo di pertengahan April, di sebuah kafe minimalis di ujung jalan di sudut kota Changwon. Aroma sandalwood dan bergamot yang menguar di udara, ditambah dengan alunan musik klasik yang menggema di dalam kafe tanpa pengunjung itu, serta satu senyum hangat yang sangat familier dalam memori indah tentang cerita bagaimana seseorang yang ingin sembuh bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan. (Dan hatinya.)

Tentang seorang penari yang tiba-tiba pergi. Tentang seseorang yang selalu berkata, “Kau sudah jauh lebih baik dari hari kemarin!” Tentang seseorang dengan celoteh riangnya. Tentang seseorang yang dengan tulus membantunya sembuh dan berdiri tegap kembali.

Tentang seseorang yang mencintai kata-kata lebih dari ia mencintai makanan favoritnya. Tentang seseorang yang suka berjalan bersama keponakannya sembari mengajak anjing mereka menghirup udara segar. Tentang seseorang yang selalu tertawa seolah dunia hanya menawarkan rasa bahagia.

Tentang—

“Ikairus...”

Tawanya terdengar sangat merdu seperti celoteh burung nightingale di alam bebas. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna, dan Kyungsoo berlari menyambutnya untuk menerima sebuah pelukan.

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, dalam pelukan terhangat yang ia dapat selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Lelaki yang mendekapnya mengeratkan pelukan, seolah lewat gestur tersebut ia ingin meminta maaf karena pergi tanpa pamit.

“Akhirnya mimpiku terpenuhi juga.”

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah lelaki yang memeluknya, menyenderkan dagunya pada dada bidang lelaki tersebut. Matanya memerah karena air mata yang buru-buru ia hapus, menyiratkan rasa bingung yang sangat kentara.

“Menjadi sepasang lengan tempat seseorang kembali setelah melalui hari yang berat.”

Mereka berdua tertawa, dan Kyungsoo bersumpah akan menampar lelaki dalam pelukannya tersebut.

(Namun tidak sebelum ia memuaskan dirinya untuk memeluk erat  _ belahan jiwanya di masa depan  _ ini.)

“Hanya orang bodoh yang mau menunggu seseorang di kafe sepi seperti ini.”

“Aku sengaja mengosongkan kafe ini agar pengunjungnya hanya kamu. Dan akan selalu  _ hanya kamu _ .”

—tentang Kim Jongin.

**[END]**

Catatan:

1  Jinhae adalah sebuah kota mati di Korea Selatan, di mana kota tersebut didirikan pada tahun 1955 dan akhirnya digabungkan ke Changwon pada 2010. Alasan mengapa Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu di Changwon adalah karena Jinhae telah melebur menjadi satu ke Changwon.

2 Episode adalah satu keadaan di mana seseorang mengalami kejadian berupa gangguan sebuah penyakit, dan dalam kasus ini, penyakit mental. Kyungsoo mengalami episode yang membuatnya berhalusinasi bahwa ia melihat sosok Chanyeol yang telah meninggal atau episode yang membuatnya berhalusinasi mendengar suara Chanyeol.

3 Reduksi poin adalah salah satu cara dan patokan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa pihak rumah sakit jiwa untuk memonitori para pasiennya. Setiap pasiennya dapat melakukan satu hal yang mengimplikasikan kemajuan dalam kasus mereka, maka koin akan ditambahkan yang mana semakin banyak poin yang mereka dapat, semakin cepat pula mereka bisa keluar dan dinyatakan sembuh, begitu pula sebaliknya. Reduksi poin sepenuhnya dilakukan oleh pihak rumah sakit yang memiliki tanggung jawab penuh akan kesembuhan pasien.


End file.
